


Wishes

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x10, Drabble, F/M, Speculation, The Enchanted Forest, my wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Regina uses magic to try and rescue Emma from the world the Evil Queen sent her to. Regina decides Hook is the one who can help her, but is surprised at what she finds.Or, scenes I wish we would see on Sunday but know we won't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * I know everyone is writing about what will happen with Emma in the Enchanted Forest, so here's my little drabble on the subject.  
> * This isn't a fully fleshed out story, just scenes in my head I had to get out. So no, I probably won't continue it. I have no idea where it would go from here.

              When Regina awakes with a start in the Enchanted Forest, she isn’t quite sure how to go about finding Emma. She’s in the middle of the forest, a place she didn’t exactly frequent during her time here. Except in that stupid alternate story book. But the tracking skills of Regina the bandit must not have stuck, because she finds herself just wandering aimlessly. She trains her eyes on the horizon, figuring she’ll see the castle in the distance eventually.

              She also curses everyone who got them into this mess. Mostly herself because, seriously? She didn’t see this coming? She’s even _read_ Robert Louis Stevenson’s book. Even the book ended with Jekyll taking his own life to stop Hyde. Didn’t she take a minute to consider things would go in the same direction for her? Of course, the book versions of all their stories weren’t exactly accurate. If they were, Hook would be crocodile food by now – literally.

              Hook! Regina stops in her tracks. That’s it! As much as it nauseates her, maybe that’s the key to getting Emma out of this alternate reality. They were confirmed true love in the underworld, after all. Surely a love that strong can help in this situation. The last thing she wants to do is go ask Hook for help. Hell, she doesn’t even know how to convince a notorious pirate captain that in reality he’s turned into the princess’s lovesick puppy. Just as she makes the decision to turn around and head for the harbor, she hears someone humming.

              The person who crests the next hill, a basket of pink flowers on her arm, makes Regina almost gag in shock.

              “Emma?” she asks incredulously, jaw dropping. Regina takes in the soft flowing braid draped over Emma’s shoulder and the sweet cream dress embroidered with blue forget-me-nots. Regina snorts and rolls her eyes, “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

              Emma gasps like the demure princess she’s evidently been raised to be and drops the basket with a soft thud. But then her eyes are flashing with a fire Regina knows all too well, and her hands are raised at her sides and –

              “Oh, hell!”

              ********************************************************************

              Emma’s eyes flutter open to the sound of birds outside her chamber window. She watches splashes of sunlight play across the ceiling, her hands crossed peacefully atop the duvets. Her mother has always joked that she sleeps as if she’s under a sleeping curse. A joke her father never finds funny.

              An arm drapes across her chest and scruffy cheeks nuzzle at her neck, feather-light kisses brushing at her pulse points. Emma turns on her side, to look into the cornflower blue eyes she has gazed into almost every morning since she was a blushing bride of 17. Except for the mornings her husband is at sea, of course. And every day he is away always feels like an eternity. He was 20 on their wedding day, having just been named the youngest lieutenant in her father’s navy.

              “Good morning, love,” he tells her now, pulling her closer.

              She rests her hand against his chest and presses her lips to his. She cards her other hand through his dark hair.

              “Let’s stay abed for just a bit longer,” she whispers in his ear.

              “That sounds lovely, my Swan, but I sail late this morning.” He has called her his Swan since meeting her at 16. Instantly smitten, he had told her she was as graceful, fair, and lovely as a swan. It had stuck.

              Emma pouted as her husband rose from the bed to get dressed. “I can’t believe my father is sending you out today of all days. You’ll miss the ceremony.”

              “It can’t be helped, love, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has decided to make trouble for Arendelle. You do want me coming to the aid of your best friend, do you not?”

              Emma sighed and rose up on her knees to give her dashing captain a peck on the lips. “Duty calls, I suppose.”

              ********************************************************************

              Regina had walked in circles after being poofed to God knows where by Emma the afternoon before. She was as far as possible from the docks, but as luck would have it, she stumbled upon the castle just as the sun set. This morning, grabbing a bundle of clean laundry, she had slipped in amidst a group of maids. She was now slipping cautiously through the corridors of the castle. Regina turned a corner and came face to face with a sight that took her breath away.

              “Henry!” she breathed, voice thick with emotion. He was the way she had always pictured him if he had grown up with her in the castle: he was dressed in a royal red tunic in velvet over navy breeches, a cape fastened at his shoulders with heavy gold brooches.

              Henry gave her a confused look, taking a half-step backwards. “Do I know you?” He looked confused, but not alarmed, and Regina was glad for her glamour spell. She assumed if this world didn’t need Emma to be the savior, the Evil Queen must have been defeated. Still, it was best not to take any chances. It also made her son’s lack of recognition sting less.

              Before Regina could formulate a response, Henry saw someone over her shoulder, his face brightening. “Father!” he called out, walking away from the woman he assumed was a stranger.

              “Father?” Regina mumbled under her breath in confusion as she turned around. Her jaw dropped at the scene before her.

              “Lad!” Hook called back, arms extended to Henry. “It’s a big day for you, son! Are you ready?”

              Regina slipped behind a pillar to avoid being seen, for right behind Hook was Emma. No, not Hook at all. This man looked just like him, but had two hands and was dressed in a naval captain’s uniform.

              “I wish you could be there, father,” Henry continued with a frown.

              “Me too, son,” said Killian with genuine feeling, “It’s not every day your only son is knighted by the King and Queen. I would be there if I could.”

              “Captain Jones!” a voice rang out. Regina watched as a much older David approached, clapping Killian on the shoulder like an old friend. _Or a father-in-law_. Regina’s head spun as she attempted to process this new information.

              “There goes the plan to get the pirate to help, huh?”

              Regina spun around and started to see the Evil Queen leaning casually against a wall.

              “He’s not _really_ Henry’s father.” Regina didn’t know why that, of all things, fell out of her mouth first.

              “Oh yes,” the Evil Queen replied, stepping closer, “his true, blood father.” The queen casually examined her fingernails. “In Emma’s mind, of course.”

              “Emma’s mind?”               The Evil Queen laughed and gestured around. “You didn’t think this was an alternate timeline, did you? No. This is Emma’s _wish_.” She began ticking things off on her fingers. “To no longer have the burden of the savior on her shoulders, check. To be raised by Mommy and Daddy, check. To raise her son, check. To have her –“

              “True love,” Regina groaned, cutting the queen off.

              “Yes, exactly,” she said smugly, crossing her arms across her chest. “So no getting lover boy to give Emma twue wuv’s kiss,” she mocked. “You’ve really been spending way too much time with the Charmings.”

              “So if this is all in Emma’s mind,” Regina asked, her eyes widening, “where _is_ Emma?”

              ********************************************************************

              Killian Jones suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his heart thudding in his chest. David and Henry turned to look at him with concern.

              “What is it?” David asked in alarm.

              “It’s Emma,” Killian replied, “she’s still in Storybrooke. I can feel it.”


End file.
